Stand
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Stand for what you believe in. Fight for what is right. No matter how hard the journey. Follow your heart. A ninja with the will to protect all they hold dear. The world will rock with a cast of Ninjas ready to take it head on.
1. Prologue: The Death of a Clan

I really can't keep this story out of my head so after 3 years of the characters being around on paper I now going to tell their story.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand<strong>

**Prologue: The Death of a Clan**

* * *

><p>The dark cloudy skies thundered as the cackling of lightning ceased. The howling winds stopped as quiet reigned upon the two figures. One lay lifeless on the floor as another struggled with staying alive, leaning on to the large tree from the battle field as his breathing became erratic. Coughing, he fell to his knees as his bloodied hand left a trail on the white smooth wall of the boulder, leaving a trail of blood to follow. He coughed up blood, signaling how his death was near as he stared at the cold body that lay in front of him.<p>

"Heh, are you happy now Danzō. I know that this was all your fault." He said as his weak grinned showed one of triumph.

'Amaterasu,' he thought 'I hope you can live life all alone.'

'I wish you luck'

Slowly he could feel his life force failing, as the blood continued to spurt from the open chest wound where his heart once was.

'It's a surprise I lasted this long,' he leaned against the wall now, placing his back to the giant tree that was at the center of the battle field, admiring how stubborn he was to dying. Looking at all the bodies of what use to be the Ōkami clan. He became numb, the only reason he was still living was because of the oxygen or chakra that was left inside his body...or something like that, he figured.

The rushing of footsteps could be heard from the distance, where a young girl was arriving, but all he could do now was staring at girl hoping that she would be able to live her life how she wanted to.

'In the end,' his eyes slowly closed, he couldn't speak as he saw the girl rush to his side. 'It was you… Danzō. Who would try and kill the clan but you, and you almost did but the last one is the strongest one.'

More blood spilled all around him as he lost feeling to his body.

"OTOU-SAN!" The girl yelled out pain laced threw her voice as she came closer to him.

He gave a triumphant grin to daughter, trying to reassure her that the final threat was over. 'My life is almost over with now.'

"Amaterasu, you must protect all members of the Uzumaki family that was my mission in life and now I pass it on to you." He told her as he felt life leaving his body.

"But Otou-san you… you can't leave me. Please stay with me." The young girl cried out.

He closed his eyes, the grin was firmly in place as he closed his eyes and waited for death, 'I wonder what death is like.' He couldn't feel the person who started shaking him, or hear the yell that would have made any person deaf; instead, his eyes remained closed as his hands fell to the floor which splashed in the puddle of his blood.

He was dead.

Ōkami Akio was dead.

And the only part of him that was left in this world was his 6 year old daughter Ōkami Amaterasu.

The last member of the Ōkami clan was now all alone crying for the father and clan that she had just lost.

* * *

><p>Darkness, all she saw was darkness as she felt herself slowly drifting in the endless abyss; then coldness and freezing pain. The pain continued until slowly, she felt herself getting used to the pain, as if she was adapting.<p>

'Where am I?' She heard herself speak even though it was a thought.

As her eyes opened she saw a murky hall with pipes shaded in black, browns, and whites. The only sound was of dripping water.

Two huge cages should tall in front of her. In between the cages was a pair of pure white wings that glowed bright in the darkness.

To her left she saw a golden eye that showed what was happening in the real world that she couldn't see.

"**She has come"** a voice came from the cage on the left as a pair of brown eyes glowed demonically down at her.

"**Yes she has but she is too young. Why is she here then?"** the second voice said from the cage on the right as 2 pair of eyes glowed.

One of white and one of black.

"**Then she must leave for now"** the first voice said as a brown chakra came out and hit her into the light.


	2. Chapter 1: Light of the Dawn

Stand

Chapter 1: Light of the Dawn

* * *

><p>After the light came all she knew was that she was back in the darkness, all she saw was darkness as she felt herself slowly drifting in the endless abyss; then coldness and freezing pain. The pain continued until slowly, she felt herself getting used to the pain, as if she was adapting.<p>

'Where am I?' She heard herself speak even though it was a thought.

Then she felt the subtle movements of her legs, and the slow wobbling motion of her head. She tried to open her eyes; A bright light appeared, blinding her as she heard a gasping noise.

"She's awake," the medical ninja was astonished. The Ōkami clan, strong and powerful was now almost extinct. The massacre, what had happened, it was quick and brutal, leaving only the youngest heir alive. The heir had gone into shock at finding the clan dead and the Geinin team sent to get the heir was now permanently disabled due to the young kunoichi on the team making a grave error. The ninja rose from his seat and rushed out of the room, the girl was waking up. He needed to tell his superiors.

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage Sarutobi stood outside Amaterasu's hospital room with his adviser Danzō, the chief medical ninja Seki, and two Anbu guards; currently they were in an argument with what to do with the future Ōkami.<p>

"Listen to me, for the betterment of Konoha we kill this Ōkami now before she destroys more of our ninja like she did that Genin team!" Danzō yelled.

"You treat her as if she was a monster," Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at him before turning to Seki, "Do you she will recover soon."

"Sir, her brain wave patterns are very weak, if she doesn't get better soon then she will have to be written off as brain dead," Seki shook his head, "I can tell you this Sir, everyone I have seen in this state never wakes up. The brain is just too weak to help the body function on its own."

Sighing the Third spoke to him, "Listen, keep her alive as long as we can and if there are no signs of recovering, I want you to stop her treatment."

"My Lord, but she is a monster that need to die now!" Danzō yelled.

"Enough! She is a human being Danzō, and when she dies it will be natural. Not because we killed her." Sarutobi commanded.

Seething inside, Danzō grumbled before bowing low, "Yes Lord Hokage, your word is law," turning away he disappeared with the two Anbu guards.

' Danzō, what am I going to do with you?' Sarutobi thought before the door opened and a frantic medical ninja stood at the door way.

"Sir, she is waking up!"

Sarutobi stared at Seki before they both rushed inside.

* * *

><p>Briefly, Amaterasu could feel others around her; little voices could be heard as she was starting to wake up.<p>

"Check the monitors," shuffling could be heard, "and give me her charts."

Slowly she opened her eyes as she adjusted to the lights, "Gah, that is bright," She spoke quietly with a raspy voice.

That immediately brought the attention of the two medical ninjas as they rounded upon the Ōkami.

"Now Amaterasu, we will be checking your vitals to see if there are any prolonging injuries or permanent damage," one medical ninja started concentrating on his chakra, "Are you experiencing any pain or injury?"

Amaterasu shook her head as they started a scanning technique on her.

During the checkups, Amaterasu glanced at the person to her left and there stood in all his glory, the third hokage.

Catching her look the Hokage gave her a grandfatherly smile as Amaterasu couldn't help but smile back.

"Wow, this certainly is amazing," Seki turned to Amaterasu but spoke loud enough the Hokage could hear, " Amaterasu, your brain is functioning perfectly and your body has healed so you are fit as a child could be. I think you could leave by the end of the day."

They both nodded, " Amaterasu, how do you feel?" the Hokage asked.

Amaterasu 's voice was rasp and dry, licking her lips she spoke, "Wwat..."

"Of course," the Hokage took the pillar of water on the counter and filled a glass with it then handed it to Amaterasu.

After Amaterasu finished drinking, she placed it back on the counter and spoke, "Thank you Lord Hokage."

"Nonsense, call me Sarutobi," he turned to the medical ninjas who were checking the monitors and clipboards, "I am sorry but may I speak to her alone."

"Hai, Lord Hokage," they both chorused, taking along a few papers as they left.

Sighing the Hokage turned back to Amaterasu, "I'm sorry for the burden but I must ask what happened that night."

Amaterasu knew he was going to ask about it but still she didn't want to think of that night ever happening much less talk about it.

But for the Hokage she would try her best.

She started explaining to Sarutobi about the bodies she found all over the clan on her way home after spending the day with her friend Chiharu, and how she arrived home to see her fathers dieing body and her mother long dead on the ground. She finished by talking about the red light and how she felt covered in darkness as she knew she injured the Genin team, this made Sarutobi place a hand on her shoulder as Amaterasu realized, she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Amaterasu," his voice was saddened and yet angered, "Please, get some rest; I need to return to the office." He stood up and stopped at the door, "When you are released, visit me at my office and if you don't know where it is just ask the medical ninjas, they will help you. Also no one blames you for what happened to the Genin team."

Amaterasu just nodded in response as the Hokage left.

To feel these emotions, it was overwhelming. She was sad and angered at the death of her clan. But also hurt that it happened on the day she would have been a true member due to it having been her 6th birthday.

Soon the medical ninjas came in and explained they needed to run a few more tests before they release her.

'I guess I can use this time to organize my thoughts,' she thought as the medics were already casting the diagnostic techniques.

* * *

><p>The third Hokage was angry as he gave orders for the hunter ninjas to find the person responsible for the Ōkami's massacre , but most of all, he was worried for Amaterasu. He did not want her to be filled with hate or follow the path of vengeance, 'this shouldn't have happened,' he told himself, sighing at past decisions before starting to fill out the paperwork.<p>

Amaterasu still had to return to the Academy tomorrow, 'I wonder how she will act?'

Now Sarutobi had to look after Amaterasu, to help guide her as no child should have to go through what she did.

'But there still was the other child too,' he sighed as he thought back to the demon container, 'Sometimes, I wish I never became the Hokage,' he looked out the window, 'But I know I can't stop caring for all these people.'

* * *

><p>Many hours and Diagnostics later, one Ōkami Amaterasu was released.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Pain and Renewal

Stand

Chapter 2: Pain and Renewal

* * *

><p>As Amaterasu traveled down the busy street with people out and about glancing at her, she could tell they already knew what happened to the Ōkami clan or… what she did to that Genin team. She saw the shocked looks, the pity glances, as well as the fearful gazes, and then the whispers from strangers which started to annoy her but she guessed that she should just ignore it,<p>

Sighing, she decided that she needed to get to the Hokage tower as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sat there at his desk staring at the papers in front of him. Naruto had pulled another one of his pranks and now he had to deal with the paper work that came from that prank.<p>

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Lord Hokage, the Ōkami girl is here to see you." the Hokage's assistant called out.

"Tell Amaterasu that she can come in please?"

"Hai Lord Hokage," she answered and called out to the girl. "Amaterasu, you can come in now."

She opened the door and Amaterasu stepped into the Hokage's office.

She sat down on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Are you ok Amaterasu?" spoke a worried voice of Sarutobi.

Turning to face him Amaterasu quietly answered, "Yes sir, everything is alright."

"Listen Amaterasu, I don't want to do this but the Ōkami grounds need to be cleared up and you're the only one allowed to touch the bodies." he reached for a key, "This is the only key to the grounds, and it is now yours. Since you're the age of 6, you cannot inherit all the benefits the head of a clan receives until you reach the age of 16." He handed the key to Amaterasu, "Look, you don't have to stay there tonight; you can come home with me if you're uncomfortable with moving their bodies today." He gave her a sincere look.

Sighing, Amaterasu answered, "I appreciate your help sir but I need to handle this myself. It has been hard for me and I can hardly believe anything now," she gave Sarutobi a soft smile, "I need to grow up but I promise you that I am fine."

Sarutobi sat there stunned at the maturity Amaterasu showed but looking at the circumstances, it was sad to see this. But it could also be because she was an Ōkami and every Ōkami he had ever know where extremely mature. His eyes softened as he nodded, "Ok Amaterasu, if you have any problems, my door will always be open."

Amaterasu nodded, "Is that all sir."

"Well if you are feeling well enough, you have Academy tomorrow, but other than that, take care of yourself and if you don't mind, I'll visit sometimes, ok?"

"I would like that sir." She smiled at him in which it was returned.

After Amaterasu left the office headed for home as Sarutobi thought back to the conversation he just had.

'To act like that after a massacre, I don't know what to think of it. It's frightful to think that she might be suppressing the pain but, I'll never know what the future may hold for her.' A sad frown adorned his face as he stared out the window towards his village. He knew the other news that he would have to give her soon but he thought somehow that this news could make everything worse for her.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu smiled on her way towards the Ōkami clan grounds, the stares and whispers didn't bother her.<p>

Quickly arriving home she solemnly walked in and said a quick prayer, promising that she would do all she could to help her clan.

As she moved the bodies around she felt the pain and sadness of it all come through.

She… She had just lost her clan… Her family.

After many long hours she had all the bodies lined up in the Ōkami clan burial grounds.

All but her parents.

As she used her kekkei genkai for earth "bending" to bury the bodies without much trouble.

Then she came to her parents.

As she brought out the large sealing scroll and dropped her blood on one of the markings making 2 pure white coffins appeared with the Ōkami clan symbol on each.

As she placed her parents bodies into the coffins, she let her tears flow as she knew that she was all alone.

Placing the coffins in the shrine she left and started heading for her house.

The quiet house gave her no comfort as she had to suppress the memories of better times, she grew depressed watching each room, the life she had with her parents and the joy she felt when she made them smile. That was all gone now.

With that thought she went into her parents room and slept on their bed the tears never stopping as they roiled down her face.

* * *

><p>The next day at the academy.<p>

Class was beginning to be filled and still no Amaterasu in sight. The students themselves still haven't quieted down at all, Chiharu and Arisu seemed to be bickering over something, Eiji was sleeping along with Yoshiaki, Isao continued playing with his origami cranes, Haruko was quiet as ever, and other girls and boys seem to be eating, shouting, or sleeping. One day these students will become fully fledged ninjas, but for right now they were children ready to learn the ninja arts.

Soon their teacher arrived, his blond hair was hanging down just below his chin, he wore a ninja headband on his forehead, and he wore the regular shinobi outfit with a chuunin vest.

"Good morning Keiji-sensei!" Some of the children chorused, especially Chiharu with a loud yell as she and Arisu stopped bickering.

"Good morning class," Keiji responded as he sat down in his desk, "We will begin shortly so be ready when we start." He started shuffling papers around his desk.

Class was going to start soon and there was still no Amaterasu was in sight.

Was she even going to attend class?

Was the thought going threw everyone's head.


End file.
